talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Franco Fiore
A Wraenar noble and member of the First Regiment Franco Fiore Wraenar Male - Third son of the Duke of Florentina, Sargent of the First Regiment. Age: 22 Born in the city of Florentina , Franco is the third son of the current duke of the city, Giuliano Fiore. For several generations, the Fiore family has held control of the city, their wealth and influence ensuring that they and their cronies are kept in power. Franco grew up in a city that adored him and his family. He was given anything he wanted, and was a dutiful child. He did his studies attending the Royal University in Aenara, and trained in fencing and lizardback riding under a former member of the Red Guard, the protectors of the Wraenian King. He knows multiple languages, and how to conduct trade. He also knows that as the third son, it is unlikely he will ever amount to anything major in Florentina. At the age of 22, after amassing a small amount of money by investing in familiar trading ventures, Franco left the city, travelling by sea to Bastion, a city where even a third son can find a way to be famous. His adventures, however, were far from calm. On a supposedly deserted island officially claimed by Hefriz, locally known as “Crescent Cave Island” for a rather unique rock formation in its main bay, they were assaulted by pirates, and taken captive. Taking advantage of the pirates’ penchant for drinking, Franco waited until a night when nearly all of them were blacked out, and led the prisoners in a revolt, killing most of the pirates. The caves of the island were stocked full of gold, much more than Franco and his crew could take in their craft. They loaded up a small chest to help with the travels, and marked the island’s location in their memory for future travels before setting off again. After taking a room at a local hotel, he immediately went and applied at for the First Regiment, the premier fighting force in the city. Description: Franco is of medium height, and has a muscular, though not large, body. Black hair is kept slicked back and reaches just to his shoulders, ending in a slight flip, and his face has a thin mustache and goatee. His civilian clothing is of the latest fashion, and he prefers warm colors, typically red, with black accents, while his armor for the First Regiment is plain, though of excellent make. Personality: Franco comes from money and power, and he knows it. While he treats those beneath him decently for a noble, he never forgets that he is above them. He has a shrewed intellect and a mind for money. While he is officially in Bastion for his family, hoping to open trading connections and get a feel for the city, and works hard towards those goals, he is also here for himself, looking for adventure, mystery, and love, like every young man. Advantages and Story Elements Wealth (1) - Low Social Nobility (1) - Low Social Education (1) - Low Utility Duelist (1) - Short Range Charm (2) - Mid Social Intelligence (2) - Low Utility, Low Social Humor (1) - Low Social Exotic Equestrian Training (3) - Low Utility, Medium/Short Range Total Bonuses: Short Range +2, Medium range +1, Social +3, Utility +1, Mount Utility +2